${6 \div 0.75 = {?}}$
Explanation: $ {6 \div 0.75 = 6 \div \dfrac{7.5}{10}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div 0.75} = 6 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} $ Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. $ {6 \div \dfrac{3}{4} = 6 \times \dfrac{4}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{6 \times 4}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = \dfrac{24}{3}} $ $ {\phantom{6 \div \dfrac{3}{4}} = 8} $